El secreto del lago
by Lord-voldemort2
Summary: El lago del Colegio Hogwarts a guardado un secreto por cientos de años, la unica esperanza para derrotar al mal que se avecina (Pleaseeee dejen sus reviews, espero que les guste)
1. Default Chapter

capitulo I El hechizo  
  
Todos en el mundo magico han conocido la historia de el pequeño niño que sobrevivió al ataque de el mas grande mago tenebroso que haya existido, un hombre que sembró el pánico entre los magos y brujas del mundo entero, sú sólo nombre provocaba miedo y aún ahora todos evitan pronunciarlo, entonces ¿Como un niño de un año de edad pudo sobrevivir a la mas mortal de las maldiciones? y ¿Por que Voldemort perdíó sus poderes al intentar matarlo?, han pasado muchos años y aún estas preguntas están sin respuesta.  
  
Lily Potter, madre del niño, sacrifico su vida para salvar a su pequeño Harry, la respuesta a esas preguntas están en el secreto que ella guardó por muchos años, un secretó que le permitió salvar a Harry, un secretos que ha guardado el lago del colegio por siglos.  
  
Ella fue la mejor estudiante de su generación en el colegio Hogwarts, su inteligencia y habilidad sólo eran igualadas por otros estudiante James Potter. Ella siempre estuvo interesada en la magia antigua y pasaba mucho tiempo investigando antiguos conjuros ya olvidados por muchos, pero un día su curiosidad llegó muy lejos. Decidió probar un hechizo en el lago de la escuela, nadie supo exactamente que pasó, todos los profesores sintieron una mágia poderosa acercandose a la escuela, investigaron pero no encontraron nada y olvidaron el incidente.  
  
Algunos creyeron que algo les había hecho daño porque creyeron ver que el sol se había movido muy rápido, pero nadie le dió importancia. Desde ese día, Lily llevaba al cuello un hermoso relicario en plata, una joya que jamás se quitó, la misma que llevaba puesta cuando fue asesinada y que quedó entre los escombros de la casa pór varios años antes de que alguien la encontrara. Ahora, 14 años después de ese trágico suceso, esa joya era cuidadosamente empacada en una caja a compañada de una nota que empezaba diciendo "Feliz Cumpleaños Harry... 


	2. El sueño

Capitulo II  
El sueño  
  
Harry Potter se encontraba despierto en su habitación en el #4 de Privet Drive, era poco más de la media noche, para el era un día especial, acababa de cumplir 15 años, había varios paquetes sobre su cama, eran regalos que cada uno de sus amigos le habían mandado, Hermione le regalo un tintero de lujo; los Weasley le mandaron varios dulces y pasteles; Hagrid le mando un pastel hecho por el mismo. Por un momento había olvidado todo lo que había pasado el año anterior, disfrutaba leyendo cada una de las tarjetas de felicitación que le habían mandado. Estaba terminando de guardar todos sus regalos cuando otra lechuza entro por la ventana, dejó caer un pequeño paquete amarrado con un listón de seda rojo y volvió a salir por la ventana. Harry tomó el pequeño paquete y lo desenvolvió, en su interior estaba un hermoso relicario de plata con una esmeralda del mismo color de sus ojos, leyó la nota que venía con el paquete, estaba escrita con una hermosa caligrafía en tinta plateada y decía:  
  
Feliz cumpleaños Harry, este relicario perteneció a tu madre, se lo dieron cuando cumplió 15 años y pense que querrías tenerlo, se que ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti, ella te amaba tanto o más que a su vida  
  
De inmediato fue a ver el album de fotos que Hagrid le había regalado, empezó a pasar las fotos y vió que en todas ellas el relicario brillaba con todo su esplendor. Se quedó largo rato observando las fotos, despúes sacó el relicario de la caja, lo tomo fuertemente en sus manos y lo sostuvo junto a su pecho, imaginando que su madre estaba junto él, se quedó así largo tiempo hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido. Soño que estaba en la orilla del lago, en el mismo lugar en el que llegó el primer día a Hogwarts, había mucha niebla a su alrededor, de pronto un bote apareció llevando a una chica más o menos de su edad, Harry pensó que era hermosa, tenía el cabello negro y largo y sus ojos azules eran tan profundos como el mar, el bote se acercó a la orilla y él le ayudo a bajar, ella se acercó a él, le dió un beso en la mejilla y le dijo --Feliz cumpleaños, al fin puedo verte---. Entonces pudo ver aparecer a Voldemort, sus ojos amarillos se clavaron en Harry mientras apuntaba su varita a la chica frente a él, lo oyó reir mientras un resplandor verde la golpeaba, ella cayó a los pies de Harry, él despertó agitado, un sudor frio le recorría la espalda, pero aún podía recordar lo último que le dijo Voldemort ---primero ella, después tus protectores y amigos y por último tú--- 


	3. La niebla

Capitulo III  
  
Después de esa noche Harry no pudo conciliar el sueño, pensaba en la oscuridad el significado de todo lo que había visto. Así que cuando el Sr. Weasley fue a buscarlo se sorprendió por el aspecto demacrado que presentaba Harry. Así que cuando llegaron a la madriguera le dieron cuidados extra por parte de toda la familia, incluso Persy parecía realmente preocupado por él. La compañía de Ron, su mejor amigo había alegrado el resto de sus vacaciones, disfrutó jugando snap explosivo, con los gemelos y ajedrez con Ron, Ginny de vez en cuando le llevaba un bocadillo mientras jugaban, seguramente por ordenes de su madre, ni siquiera la sombra del resurgimiento de Voldemort lo volvió a preocupar.  
El primero de septiembre se dirigieron a la estación de king cross para tomar el expreso a Hogwarts, Harry sabía que ese era el lugar mas seguro para todos porque Voldemort jamás se atrevería a entrar mientras Dumbledore estuviera como director del colegio. Disfrutaron el recorrido en el tren comiendo pastelillos en forma de caldero, tomando jugo de calabaza bien frío y comiendo golosinas y esperando disfrutar de la cena de inició de cursos.  
Esa noche después de ver la ceremonia de selección y disfrutar del banquete, se dirigieron a descansar, Harry extrañaba su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, tan pronto terminó de desempacar sus cosas, recordó el relicario que había guardado en el fondo del baúl, lo sacó y se lo colgó al cuello, quería tenerlo cerca. Esa fue la primera noche en mucho tiempo en que pudo dormir tranquilamente, se sentía reconfortado y seguro, como si su madre lo estuviera cuidando, hubiera podido jurar que sintió cuando besaron su frente. Desde ese momento decidió traer el relicario con el todo el tiempo, oculto cuidadosamente dentro de su túnica, no le dijo nada a Ron y Hermione acerca de la joya porque era el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre y no quería compartirlo con nadie. No fue hasta la fiesta de Halloween después de que regresaron de Hogsmade que Hermione vio el relicario casi por accidente y ya en la sala común interrogó a Harry - ¿Quién dices que te lo envió Harry?- -No recuerdo, debo haber dejado la tarjeta en casa de los Dursley- -¿Qué no has aprendido nada en esté tiempo? - le dijo casi histérica -Creí que el diario había sido suficiente para ti pero cero que no, debemos decirle a Dumbledore- -No creo que sea para tanto Hermione, yo he revisado cada foto de mi madre y en cada una de ellas trae puesto este relicario, no creo que sea peligroso- -No lo sé Harry, ¿quien lo tenía y porque no te lo había mandado antes? ¿No crees que es sospechoso?- -Creo que tiene razón-dijo Ron con cara de susto- Después de todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo creo que debes decirle a alguien- Harry se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su dormitorio -Lo pensaré, mientras tanto prométanme que no dirán nada- Hermione se acercó -Pero Harry... - -prométanlo- dijo en un tono autoritario -lo prometemos-dijeron ambos mientras veían alejarse a Harry. Harry se quedó despierto hasta tarde, viendo el lago a través de la ventana de la torre. Ya era pasada la media noche cuando una espesa niebla apareció en el lago, él no recordaba haber visto una niebla tan espesa desde que estaba en Hogwarts. De pronto pudo ver pequeños puntos de luz, se acercó más a la ventana para ver mejor, un par de minutos después pudo ver con claridad 3 botes pequeños que se acercaban a la orilla, en el mismo punto en que todos los años bajaban los de primero; las dos primeras lanchas iban ocupadas por hombres vestidos como caballeros de la edad media, el tercero iba ocupado por tres mujeres, ataviadas con hermosos vestidos de seda, una de ellas llevaba lo que le pareció a Harry una corona. Tan pronto llegaron a la orilla, los hombres ayudaron a las mujeres a bajar y entraron al castillo. Harry no pudo resistir la tentación, tomo la capa de su padre y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la entrada principal. 


	4. El secreto de Dumbledore

Capitulo IV el secreto de Dumbledore  
  
A Harry no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la gran puerta principal, en el momento que terminaba de bajar la gran escalinata apareció la profesora McGonagall seguida por Flinch que de inmediato abrió las puertas principales. Ahora Harry podía ver en todo su esplendor a la mujer del lago, era la muy hermosa, por un momento imaginó que así deberían verse las princesas de los cuentos de hadas, su cabello castaño iba recogido en una larga trenza y la corona que llevaba había sido tallada con mucho cuidado, Harry se acercó un poco más para poder oír. La profesora Mc Gonagall se acercó a ella y dijo -No la esperábamos- En ese momento apareció Snape, en su cara centrina se apreciaba una expresión de reto, se acercó al grupo -Es un honor volver ha verla Reina Riane, no pensé que nuestra escuela tuviera tal privilegio- Uno de los hombres que venían con ella intentó sacar su espada, pero la reina lo detuvo -También es un placer volver a verlo Profesor Snape, mi presencia aquí, no es social, hay cosas que están pasando en el mundo mágico que también nos afectan a nosotros, no podemos permitir que el mal se propague como la última vez- A Harry le llamó la atención forma en que la mujer miraba a Snape, le daba la impresión de que le recordaba a alguien. En aquel momento se dio cuenta, ella llevaba al cuello un relicario como el de su madre, con la diferencia de que en lugar de una esmeralda llevaba un zafiro. Snape parecía decidido a provocar una pelea, la profesora Mc Gonagall intervino para evitar que Snape lograra su objetivo -supongo que busca al Director- -si, debo hablar urgentemente con él- -La acompañaré a su oficina- -No se moleste, yo sé el camino- la reina se dirigió a su sequito -esperen aquí-ordenó Con paso firme y decidido se alejó de McGonagall y de Snape, Harry decidió seguirla, debía averiguar que significaba. Estaban a punto de llegar a la gárgola que daba acceso a la oficina de Dumbledore, cuando vio que esta empezó a moverse, Harry sabía que Dumbledore podía ver a través de la capa y estaría en problemas. Se escondió detrás de una de las estatuas. Tal como imaginaba, un par de minutos después salió Dumbledore, con mucho cuidado se asomó para poder ver, en ese momento la reina hacía una reverencia ante el director -Seas Bienvenida nuevamente a Hogwarts Reina Riane, es una pena que sea en estas circunstancias- Lo sé, pero las circunstancias nos han obligado, de cualquier manera me alegra volver a verte padre- 


	5. La Reina Riane

CAPITULO V La Reina Riane  
  
Harry espero hasta que Dumbledore y Riane hubieran pasado por la gárgola para salir de su escondite, estaba desconcertado, siempre pensó que el director era más de lo que dejaba ver, pero este secreto era más de lo que imaginaba. Decidió que era mejor regresar a su dormitorio antes de que lo descubrieran; pero no pudo conciliar al sueño. Ya casi al amanecer decidió levantarse para dar un paseo por los terrenos de la escuela y tal vez platicar con Hagrid, Estaba llegando a la puerta principal cuando vio nuevamente a Dumbledore y a Riane -¿Que haces levantado ha estar horas Potter?-Dijo Dumbledore mientras se acercaba a él, al ver al Director y a Riane de cerca pudo darse cuenta que la mirada de ambos era muy similar incluso compartían el color de ojos. -No podía dormir profesor- -En ese caso, quiero presentarte a la Reina Riane Harry- -Así, que él es Harry Potter, es un gusto conocerte- Harry no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojó y estaba tan nervioso que no supo que decir, hasta que el director lo sacó de problemas -Ya que estás aquí podrías acompañarme a despedirla como representante del resto de los alumnos- -Será un Honor- Harry los siguió hasta que llegaron al pequeño muelle donde desembarcan los botes de los alumnos de primero, ahí la comitiva que acompañaba a la Reina ya estaba lista para salir, el sol empezaba a iluminar la superficie del lago, Dumbledore se despidió de la Reina -Fue un honor tenerla aquí- Antes de que la Reina pudiera despedirse, Harry hizo algo que hasta a él mismo sorprendió se acercó y pregunto con voz firme -Reina Riane, mi madre llevaba un relicario idéntico al suyo, yo quisiera preguntarle... - La Reina lo miró con ternura y le respondió con una voz suave y dulce -El relicario fue un regalo que mi madre le dio a tu madre por haberme salvado la vida cuando yo era niña, muy pocas personas fuera de Avalón reciben ese reconocimiento, supongo que lo tienes en tu poder desde el día de tu cumpleaños- -¿Usted, me lo mando?- -No fui yo directamente, pero alguien pensó que sería el mejor regalo que podías recibir, pronto la conocerás-Ella se dirigió a Dumbledore-Gracias, por recibirla en Hogwarts, ella llegará mañana a primera hora, espero que no te de muchos problemas- -No te preocupes- le dijo viendo a Harry -Aquí tenemos también algunos revoltosos- -Sé que Voldemort no atacará pronto y tampoco se dejará ver, tenemos ese tiempo para prepararnos, regresaré tan pronto el hielo se derrita, y si Sirius Black necesita refugio será bienvenido en mi castillo. Fue un gran honor para mi verlo de nuevo- -Gracias, el honor fue mío- Dumbledore ayudo a Riane a subir el bote. Ella extendió su mano derecha hacía el lago y de pronto una espesa niebla lo cubrió completamente el lago, Harry no podía ver más allá de un metro desde donde estaba, los pequeños botes se empezaron a mover y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que no pudieran distinguirlos en la niebla. -Creo que es hora del desayuno Harry es mejor que te apresures- Harry se quedó un momento, en pocos minutos la niebla se dispersó, y el lago se vio totalmente iluminado por el sol, él buscó los botes y no había nada, la superficie del agua estaba imperturbable, simplemente habían desaparecido, subió corriendo las escaleras, y se dirigió al comedor, donde Ron y Hermione lo esperaban. Tuvieron que esperar todo el día para poder hablar con calma, él les contó todo lo que había visto, omitiendo claro que Dumbledore tenía una hija, Hermione de inmediato fue a la biblioteca, ellos esperaron hasta que regresó -¿Harry estas seguro que menciono Avalón?- -Si- le dijo a Harry mientras veía una mirada extraña en Hermione  
Ella abrió el libro que tenía con ella y les mostró la ilustración de una isla en un lago  
-Se supone que Avalón es una leyenda, aún en el mundo mágico muchos piensan que sólo es un mito, ningún mago moderno la ha visto-  
Ron se atrevió a preguntar -¿Quién se supone que fue el último que la vio?-  
Ella le dijo con un aire de superioridad -Godric Gryffindor dijo que ellos pidieron ayuda a la gente de Avalón para construir el castillo, después de eso nadie la ha vuelto a ver, si lo que oíste es cierto Harry, Avalón estás aquí, en el lago del colegio-  
-Pero, como es que nadie la ha visto- dijo Ron intentando quitarle a Hermione su triunfo  
-Supongo que está en un lugar mágico, tal vez la única manera de entrar es por la niebla, Dumbledore debe saberlo, es probable que le pidiera ayuda para combatir a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, tal vez él quiera apoderarse de la isla, y si logra entrar podrá dañar a mucha gente sin que lo encuentren-  
Harry se quedó pensativo -Creo que tiene sentido Hermione, Voldemort podría utilizarlo como escondite y si la reina esta preocupada considera muy probable que los ataque-  
El trío se quedo hasta muy tarde platicando en la sala común hasta que estuvieron muy cansados, lo que provocó que al otro día llegaran tarde a clase de transformaciones, y estaban listos para el regaño que recibirían de la profesora McGonagall, pero cuando entraron vieron al director acompañado de una chica a la que nunca habían visto  
-Ella es Michelle, estará con nosotros una temporada y se quedará en la casa Gryffindor-  
Harry se quedó viéndola sin importarle nada mas, ella era la misma chica que había visto en sus sueños 


	6. La nueva alumna

CAPITULO VI  
  
La nueva alumna  
  
Harry no salió de su asombro hasta que Hermione le dio un fuerte pisotón y Ron lo obligó a ir a su lugar, Michelle lo observaba con una mirada que pasaba entre lo descarada, tierna e inocente. La llegada de esta nueva alumna había alborotado a todo el colegio, todos querían saber de donde venía pero ella siempre se las arreglaba para esquivarlos. Los de Gryffindor estaban especialmente interesados, Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown empezaron a seguirla por todos lados, Hermione por su parte empezaba a mirarla de la misma forma en Snape miraba a Harry, especialmente después de clases; aún siendo de Gryffindor Snape le dio 10 puntos por haber preparado una poción para dormir sin haber cometido ni un solo error; la profesora McGonagall le dio otros 10 ptos por haber convertido a la perfección una abeja en un prendedor para el pelo y la profesora Sproud le habia dado 20 por haberle dicho todas las propiedades curativas de la hiedra venenosa y el albahaca. Al final del día la casa Gryffindor festejaban el puntaje más alto ganado durante un día de clases. Los partidos de quiddich alegraban en sobre manera a Harry, mantenían su mente ocupada, el primer partido contra Slytherin no pudo haber sido mejor, aunque Malfoy estaba insoportable desde que se había enterado del regreso de Voldemort, Slytherin perdió el partido 180 a 10, Malfoy estuvo molestando a Hermione y Ron, Harry se acercó seguido de Michelle, estaban a punto de empezar una palea cuando la nimbus de Malfoy empezó a arder, de inmediato se acercó la profesora McGonagall y se llevo a Michelle de ahí, Harry intervino -Pero profesora, ella ni siquiera sacó la varita- -Potter, esto es algo que tengo que arreglar con ella- y no le dijo nada más Hermione se acercó -Es extraño que se la llevara, pudo ser cualquiera- Ron se sorprendió, pensó que Hermione se encargaría de que Michelle fuera expulsada -Te sientes bien Hermione, no te golpeaste la cabeza- ella lo miró enojada al tiempo que le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza. Después de ese incidente no volvió a haber otro altercado con los de Slythering, Malfoy, Crabe y Goyle se mantenían a prudente distancia de los gryffindor, especialmente cuando Michelle estaba cerca, incluso Snape les había dado un respiro un par de días, pero después regresó a sus viejas practicas. Las vacaciones de navidad fueron un alivio para todos, muchos se quedaron en la escuela ya que era el lugar más seguro si Voldemor rondaba por ahí, la mañana de navidad todos disfrutaban abriendo sus regalos, Ron, Hermione y Harry estaban emocionados rompiendo envolturas en la sala común cuando, Michelle se acercó a ellos y les dio un paquete a Hermione y otro a Ron, a Harry le dio dos diciéndole -Uno es de mi parte y el otro te lo manda la Reina Riane- y se alejó de ellos saliendo de la sala común. Todos abrieron su regalo, los tres recibieron lo mismo una figura de cristal en forma de unicornio, Harry abrió el paquete que le había mandado la Reina, dentro había una foto de su madre, que en ese entonces tendría 16 años, junto a una niña de 10 u 11 años que imaginó era la Reina cuando era pequeña, ambas parecían muy felices. Esa navidad los tres amigos disfrutaron olvidándose del peligro que asechaba. La primavera llegó pronto y Harry empezó a acostumbrarse a las miradas picaras de Michelle, ya no se sonrojaba tanto y hasta empezaba a disfrutarlo, Hermione empezaba a olvidar el odio que sentía por ella y empezaba a darse cuenta que Ron estaba cambiando de apariencia y Ron... seguía igual de despistado que siempre. El lago empezó a descongelarse y el clima empezó a hacerse más cálido, los estudiantes disfrutaban de los terrenos del colegio ninguno de ellos imaginaba que la muerte había decidido visitar Hogwarts. 


	7. El primer ataque

Capitulo VII  
El primer ataque  
  
El primer día de Primavera Harry decidió ir a recibir a la Reina Riane, y Dumbledore le concedió el permiso para faltar a clases, estuvo puntual en la entrada de la escuela para bajar al lago, se sorprendió al ver que Michelle también había ido, ella lo tomó del brazo cuando bajaban la escalinata y Dumbledore los veía sonriendo mientras Harry se ponía rojo como una manzana. En poco tiempo la niebla empezó a cubrir el lago y un bote apareció de la parte más espesa de la niebla, esta vez la Reina venía sola. Dumbledore la ayudo a bajar y Michelle hizo una larga reverencia ante ella, empezaron a subir la escalera, cuando llegaron ala puerta principal Michelle habló -Reina Riane, puedo ir con Harry a dar un paseo?- -Si el Director lo permite no tengo ningún inconveniente- Harry vio a Dumbledore esperando que negara el permiso pero -Si pueden ir, sólo no salgan de los terrenos del colegio- Michelle casi arrastró a Harry hacía afuera, tan pronto como cruzaron la entrada la suave brisa los golpeo en la cara dándoles una sensación de tranquilidad, podrían ver a los de Ravenclaw y los de Hufflepuff tomando la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, Hagrid los saludo, Michelle se detuvo bajo un árbol desde donde podían ver el lago, se sentó sobre el pasto y Harry hizo lo mismo. -No crees que es un hermoso día Harry- Él la vio y le pareció que estaba triste -Si, creo que es el mejor día que hemos tenido en las últimas semanas- Ella lo miró a los ojos, por primera vez Harry pudo notar el hermoso color azul profundo que tenían. -Harry, te traje aquí porque quería decirte lo que siento por ti, me gustaste desde que te vi hace 5 años, desde que cruzaste el lago la primera vez que viniste a Hogwarts, y te vía el año pasado cuando pasaste la prueba del torneo, siento algo muy profundo por ti, y me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido- -Michelle, yo... - -No digas nada, sólo quería que lo supieras antes de que fuera tarde- -A que te refieres- De pronto, vieron que varias figuras aparecían entre los árboles, vieron a varios hombres armados con palos y grandes cuchillos y espadas, eran sin duda Muggles, pero había algo mas unas veinte figuras encapuchadas se refugiaban en el bosque, el grupo de muggles era de 100 o tal vez más y todos tenían la mirada perdida, se habían dispersado varios iban hacía donde estaba Hagrid y sus alumnos y otro grupo igual de numeroso se dirigía hacia ellos, Harry saco su varita y empezó a defenderse con todos los hechizo que sabía pero eran demasiados, entonces vio a Michelle ella había sacado su varita y había formado un remolino tan grande que había atrapado a varios en el, de pronto todo le empezó a dar vueltas y un dolor agudo le perforó la cabeza, no pudo sostener más su varita y la soltó, cayó de rodillas, con la visón borrosa pudo ver a alguien sosteniendo un arma frente a él, cerró los ojos, pudo oír un golpe seco a sus espaldas y luego sintió que su pecho se desgarraba, el dolor era intenso, estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba, y oyó la voz de Michelle en su oído decir-Te amo, Harry Potter-, al tiempo que a lo lejos se oían murmullos y gritos, y se desmayó. Cuando despertó aún sentía un intenso dolor en el pecho, intentó sentarse pero no pudo, así que alargó su mano tomó sus gafas de la mesita junto as su cama, en la ventana estaba la Reina Riane, su hermoso vestido estaba manchado de sangre -Reina Riane- ella se acercó -Harry, me alegra que hayas despertado- -Me duele mucho el pecho- -Tienes una herida profunda, un poco mas y te hubiera atravesado el corazón, te duele porque no podemos curártela, fue hecha con un arma mágica y tiene que sanar por si sola, estarás en la enfermería algún tiempo- -¿Alguien mas salió herido- -Algunos pero fueron heridas leves, Hagrid los protegió bien- -¿Y Michelle, donde está?- -Es mejor que descanses, tu padrino vendrá pronto- Entonces se oyó la voz de Dumbledores que en ese momento entraba a la enfermería -No, Riane él debe saber- Ella miró a Dumbledore con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y le dijó con la voz entrecortada -Harry, Michelle murió durante del ataque, no pudimos hacer nada por ella- 


	8. Dolor y desesperación

CAPITULO VIII  
Dolor y desesperación  
  
Harry se sentía vacío, la muerte de Michelle lo había tomado por sorpresa y el hecho de no estar enamorado de ella, como ella de él lo hacía sentirse peor, aún podía recordar las voz de Michelle diciéndole al oído que lo amaba. Pidió que le permitieran ir al funeral, pero la señora Pomfrey se negó rotundamente, argumentando que la herida podría abrirse por el esfuerzo, pero permitió que Hermione y Ron se quedaran acompañándolo todo el tiempo que quisieran, así que cada vez que podían se aparecían en la enfermería llevando dulces y golosinas. Hermione además lo mantenía al tanto de todas sus tareas, parecía como si lo quisieran mantenerlo ocupado, lo confirmó en el momento en que Ron la ayudaba, especialmente cuando preguntaba por Michelle. Intentó preguntárselo a la señora Pomfrey pero simplemente se dio la vuelta argumentando que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Un par de días después del ataque la Reina Riane lo fue a ver y pensó que sería una oportunidad de preguntarle que había pasado, pero cuando la vio entrar iba acompañada de un enorme perro negro, le alegraba que su padrino hubiera ido a visitarlo, lo que le hizo olvidar por un momento su cuerpo adolorido.  
  
-Hola Harry me alegra que estés mejor, pensé que te alegraría verlo,  
aunque sea de este modo-  
  
Harry no pudo decir palabra alguna, el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge llegó en ese momento y los interrumpió  
  
-creo que no es bienvenida aquí Reina Riane, tal vez es mejor que se  
vaya y se lleve a su pequeña mascota con usted-  
  
Sirius le gruño a Fudge que de inmediato se alejó de ellos  
  
-No debería traer a una escuela un animal sucio y peligroso- -Pero señor, la reina solo viene a visitarme-  
-No te culpo a ti Harry, seguramente tu no sabes, no tienes de que  
preocuparte. Por favor, retírese, no me obligue a echarla  
personalmente- -No se moleste, me iré de inmediato-  
  
De pronto oyeron la voz de Dumbledore proveniente de la puerta  
  
-Ella no se ira Cornelius- -Dumbledore tu sabes que está gente no tiene derecho de estar aquí-  
-Tal vez la Reina Riane no tenga derecho de estar aquí, pero mi hija  
tiene todo el derecho de visitarme Cornelius-  
  
El ministro de magia se quedó atónito, Harry no podía creer que Dumbledore hubiera admitido que Riane era su hija.  
  
-Como puedes decir eso solo para permitir que se quede-  
  
Riane se acercó  
  
-No importa padre, es mejor que me vaya, no quiero que esto moleste a  
Harry, talvez pueda verlo otro día-  
  
Riane salió seguida por el gran perro negro que le ladró a Fudge antes de salir. -Vamos a tu oficina, tenemos mucho que discutir-  
  
Y ambos hombres salieron de la enfermería dejando a Harry nuevamente solo, su felicidad había durado sólo unos minutos y no había ni siquiera podido hablar con Sirius, hubiera deseado que se quedara, pero sabía que ellos se habían ido para evitarle problemas a Dumbledore. Lo que más lo había dejado inquieto era que no había podido preguntarle a la Reina Riane acerca de la muerte de Michelle, así que decidió preguntárselo a Hermione y Ron. Al siguiente día tuvo la mejor oportunidad de hacerlo, Ron le llevaba un paquete de pastelillos que le había mandado la señora Weasley  
  
-Mi madre pensó que te gustarían, Fred y George intentaron robarme algunos en el pasillo pero Hermione los dejo petrificados en el pasillo- -No debieron intentar lanzarme esa bomba fétida- dijo ella enfadada  
  
Harry comió uno de los pastelillos y pensó que tal vez sería un buen momento para preguntar  
  
-Gracias Ron, ¿Quisiera preguntarles algo?- Ron y Hermione se miraron -Quiero saber como murió Michelle- Ron se quedó en silencio -Harry no creo que nosotros debamos... -  
-Hermione necesito saber que le paso, si no me lo dicen ustedes me  
levantaré de esta cama y buscaré a alguien que quiera decírmelo-  
  
Hermione vio los ojos verdes de Harry una mirada que nunca había visto, pero sabía que hablaba en serio, ella miró angustiada a Ron que le tomó suavemente la mano.  
  
-Dicen que cuando los encontraron, Michelle estaba abrazándote y tenía  
una espada clavada en la espalda, ella estaba agonizando-  
  
Harry se llevó la mano al pecho  
  
-No, no pude haberlo hecho- -Si Harry, la espada la atravesó y te hirió a ti, de no haberse interpuesto en el camino de ese hombre, te habrían matado-  
  
Harry estaba muy pálido y su voz se oía apagada  
  
-Por favor, estoy cansado quiero estar solo- -Pero Harry... -  
  
Los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron  
  
-Tal vez quieras... - -Váyanse, quiero dormir-  
  
Ron abrazó a Hermione que estaba apunto de llora y salieron de la enfermería en silencio. Esa noche Harry no pudo conciliar el sueño, se sentía culpable, la desesperación crecía en lo profundo de su alma, todo era su culpa, se preguntaba ¿cuántas personas más tendrían que morir por su culpa?, ¿Cuántas más correrían la misma suerte que sus padres, Cedric y ahora Michelle? ¿A cuántas pondría en peligro como a sus amigos, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Ginny... Ginny? Ellos no se merecían eso, nadie merecía eso, seguramente si él no estuviera todo sería mejor para los que estuvieran a su alrededor, sin él nadie más estaría en peligro. Después de medianoche se levantó de la cama y salió de la enfermería, no había nadie en los pasillos ni siquiera Peeves, sus pasos lo dirigieron directamente a la torre más alta del castillo, podía ver como la niebla cubría poco a poco el lago, pudo ver abajo como el agua golpeaba suavemente el muro del castillo, subió al muro, los dedos de sus pies estaban al aire y podía sentir claramente el aire que lo golpeaba desde abajo, estar ahí le daba una profunda paz, se sentía libre, y era tan fácil terminar con todo ahora, solo debía dar un paso y todo acabaría, tal vez eso sería lo mejor... 


	9. El rescate

Capitulo IX  
  
EL Rescate  
  
Harry simplemente extendió sus brazos y se precipitó al vacío, sintió el aire frío golpeando su cara mientras caía, la herida de su pecho se había abierto nuevamente y el dolor lo invadía, sin embargo, se sentía libre, abrió sus ojos y pudo ver como se acercaba a las oscuras aguas del lago, todo terminaría en pocos segundos, se quedo ensimismado viendo como se acercaba a las oscuras aguas del lago, entonces vio una imagen, en principio pensó que era su reflejo en la superficie, pero se dio cuenta que brillaba; Harry golpeó el agua con tanta fuerza que sintió como si hubiera golpeado contra el suelo, el frío lo rodeo, y empezó a hundirse lentamente, de pronto sintió nuevamente el aire helado, abrió los ojos por un momento y vio el rostro pálido de Michelle frente a él y se desmayo. Cuando Harry despertó sintió una calidez y bienestar en todo su cuerpo, la herida de su pecho no le dolía más y se sentía seguro, no quería abrir los ojos, se sentía tan bien pensó que era un sueño y no deseaba despertar, entonces oyó voces cerca de él  
  
—¿Cómo esta él?—  
  
—Aún no ha despertado majestad, pero la herida empieza a cicatrizar, estará bien—  
  
—Avísame tan pronto despierte—  
  
Harry, reconoció esa voz, era de Riane, la hija de Dumbledore, entonces ¿En que lugar estaba, abrió los ojos, todo era borroso, pudo ver una figura pequeña acercándose a él, seguido de una melodiosa voz infantil  
  
—Mamá, mamá ya despertó—  
  
—Gracias al cielo, ve y busca a su majestad—  
  
Una mujer de aspecto sereno se acercó a él  
  
—¿Cómo te sientes?—  
  
—Creo que bien—  
  
En ese momento entró Riane  
  
—Me alegro que estés bien Harry nos diste un susto tremendo, caíste desde la torre más alta del castillo, te encontramos en la orilla del lago, al principio pensamos lo peor——  
  
—No, me caí, yo... —  
  
—Lo se, eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que estas a salvo—  
  
Ella se acercó a Harry y le colocó unas gafas y entonces él pudo ver todo con más claridad, estaba en una especie de cabaña, como la de Hagrid, se encontraba en una cama rustica, una luz tenue entraba por una pequeña ventana, la apariencia de Riane también lo sorprendió, iba vestida sencillez, unos jeans y una chaqueta, también llevaba consigo un arco y flechas.  
  
—¿Dónde estoy?—  
—Este es mi hogar , estas en Avalón— 


	10. Los secretos de Avalon

Capitulo X  
LOS SECRETOS DE AVALON  
  
Pasaron Algunos días antes de que le permitieran a Harry ponerse de pie, para su sorpresa su herida estaba casi curada, todas las noches lo hacían beber un té y le ponían una cataplasma de una hierbas muy extrañas. Se sentía extraño en esa casa, todos lo trataban como si fuera parte de la familia. El primer día que salió de la cabaña todo le pareció maravilloso, parecía un pueblo antiguo, sin embargo, de cuando en cuando veía artículos modernos como bolígrafos o tenis, al mismo tiempo había cosas muy antiguas como un herrero haciendo una espada y largos vestidos con estilos de la Edad Media y lo mas imponente era un castillo que se podía ver desde cualquier parte del pueblo, dirigió sus pasos hacía él, no era tan grande como Hogwarts pero aún así se preguntaba como es que nadie podía verlo, al llegar vio a Riane, parecía estar enseñando a varios jóvenes a utilizar el arco, ella era realmente hábil al usarlo, cuando lo vio se apresuro a donde el se encontraba  
  
—Me alegra que estés bien Harry, ¿Te ha gustado Avalón hasta ahora?—  
  
—Si, es sólo que me preguntaba cuando volveré a la escuela—  
  
—Aún no lo sé, estoy esperando la respuesta del Profesor Dumbledore—  
  
—Quisiera, saber algo, ¿porque no estas a su lado?, eres su Hija y porque nadie sabe de este lugar—  
  
—Es algo difícil de explicar, sígueme—  
  
Ella entró al castillo, Harry la siguió, pasaron varios pasillo y subieron varias escaleras hasta llegar a la torre, desde ahí podía verse con claridad Hogwgarts y sus terrenos.  
  
—Esto empezó hace muchos años, Hogwarts ha estado aquí por mucho tiempo, pero Avalón ha estado aquí desde que el mismo Merlín vivió, aquí trajo a Arturo para morir y aquí fue enterrado, en este lago está Excalibur, esta isla es mágica, en épocas de Merlín se dio el primer rompimiento entre Avalón y el resto del mundo mágico, Merlín quería que las mujeres de Avalón olvidaran todas tradiciones y todo lo que había aprendido y se unieran a él, la hermana de Arturo, Morgana y la reina se opusieron, y sin la ayuda de las hechiceras Merlín no pudo llegar a través de la niebla y nunca más volvió aquí, pasó mucho tiempo y Avalón se volvió una leyenda aún para el mundo mágico, por mucho tiempo sólo los perseguidos creyeron en esas historias, así que nos volvimos un refugio para los marginados como los druidas, nigromantes, amazonas, paladines que aún eran fieles a nosotros, y todos aprendimos de las habilidades de los otros, aquí cualquiera puede hacer lo que desee, y aprender la habilidad que desee; así pasaron casi mil años antes de que un profesor de Hogwarts llegara aquí—  
  
—¿El profesor Dumbledore?—  
  
—Si, él conoció a mi madre y se casaron, pensaron que sería el primer paso para conciliar nuestros mundos, mi abuela no estaba segura, años después mi abuela murió y mi madre se convirtió en Reina y decidió hablar con el ministro de magia, yo tenía 6 o 7 años, fui con ella a Hogwarts para hablar con el ministro, y recuerdo la mirada fría de un estudiante y luego nada, fui hechizada y quede atrapada en el fondo del lago, no sabían quien había sido y mi madre lo tomó como un atentado y cuando intentaron quitar el hechizo no pudieron porque era magia oscura, regresó a Avalón sóla y prometió que mientras viviera nunca permitiría que la engañarán nuevamente, ni siquiera se despidió de mi padre, ya ni en el confiaba, y no le permitió regresar, estuve atrapada 30 años hasta que tu madre me liberó y en agradecimiento mi madre le regalo el relicario. Mi madre dedicó sus últimos años a criarme y cuando cumplí 16 me convertí en Reina, entonces empecé a hablar con mi padre de nuevo, pero ya era tarde para estar con él, él ya era Director de Hogwarts y yo debía ver por esta gente, además en ese momento Voldemort estaba en la cima de su poder, quise ayudar pero entonces tú lo derrotaste, pero ahora que ha vuelto, todos debemos unirnos—  
  
—¿Sabes quien te hechizo?—  
  
—Si, su nombre era Tom Riddle, sabía que eso nos dividiría, sé que desde entonces deseaba apoderarse de Avalón para usarlo de escondite y descubrir sus secretos—  
  
—Él ha hecho tanto daño, igual que yo—  
  
—¿Tu dañar a alguien?— Riane lo vio preocupada  
  
—Por mi culpa murieron mis padres, Cedric y Michelle—  
  
—No Harry, no puedes creer, tus padres te amaban no podían permitir que murieras, es el mejor regalo que te pudieran dar, Cedric murió simplemente porque alguien malvado lo consideró un estorbo, pero Michelle quiso darte un regalo de vida como tus padres—  
  
—Si yo hubiera muerto ella estaría a salvo—  
  
—Harry, no puedes pensar así, ella sabía que iba a morir por ti, creo que es justo que sepas que ella sabía que pasaría si tu morías y tuvo la oportunidad de decidir sobre su vida y la tuya, sólo debía quedarse aquí para estar a salvo, y para que tu murieras en ese ataque, ella sabía que eso pasaría desde mucho antes que tu llegaras, pero entonces cruzaste el lago y te vio por primera vez y supo que su destino era cuidarte y protegerte, y fue a Hogwarts sabiendo que moriría y lo hizo por que te amaba y porque quería que fueras feliz, ella era muy especial tan especial que aún ahora sigue protegiéndote—  
  
Harry recordó lo que había pasado cuando iba cayendo de la torre  
  
—¿Era ella?—  
  
—Si, no se irá del todo hasta que sepa que tu estas a salvo, no debes pensar que esas cosas pasaron por tu culpa, debes creer que todos ellos te amaban y que si dieron sus vidas por ti es porque su amor es tan grande que desean que tu este aquí y vivas feliz, no permitas que su esfuerzo acabe en la nada, ellos creen en ti, tu cree en ellos—  
  
Riane se acercó y lo abrazó, y el se dejó llevar, era como si su madre lo hubiera abrazado y entonces vio a Michelle, flotando rodeada de un hermoso brillo plateado mientras unas hermosas alas luminosas los cubrían, Michelle lo vio a los ojos y le dijo  
  
—Siempre creeré en ti— 


	11. El segundo ataque

CAPITULO XI "El segundo ataque"  
  
Habían pasado varios días desde que Riane había mandado una carta a Dumbledore informándole que habían encontrado a Harry y aún no recibía respuesta alguna, estaba preocupada, sabía que algo estaba mal, algo más había pasado en el exterior. Pasaba de la media noche cuando una lechuza gris entro por su ventana dejando caer una nota sobre su escritorio, sólo había dos palabras escritas, tomo el pedazo de pergamino y leyó con rapidez  
  
Te espero  
A.D.  
  
Se cambió de ropa y llamó a uno de sus guardias, en medio de la noche se dirigieron hacía Hogwarts. En pocos minutos atravesaron el lago envueltos en la niebla, llegaron apresuradamente a la gran escalinata de piedra en la puerta los esperaba la profesora McGonagall.  
  
—El director te esta esperando—  
  
Riane camino por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela, sus andar era tan suave como la pisada de un gato, en pocos minutos llegó a la gárgola de piedra que le dio el paso de inmediato, subió la escalinata y abrió la puerta de madera, Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, sus penetrantes ojos azules expresaban una profunda preocupación a través de sus gafas de media luna  
  
—¿Que sucede?— Por más que quiso sonar tranquila no pudo, había preocupación en su voz  
  
—La situación se ha complicado, el Ministerio de Magia ha intervenido por petición de Lucius Malfoy, después del ataque al colegio y la muerte de Michelle, decidieron que la presencia de Harry pondría en peligro al resto de los alumnos—  
  
—¿Lo expulsaron?—  
  
—Me temo que no tuve otra alternativa más que ceder, en otras circunstancias me hubiera negado, pero en este momento creo que es lo mejor para él, estará más seguro contigo, Voldemort no podrá encontrarlo fácilmente, mañana se enviaran sus cosas a Privet Drive, ya están listas para ser embarcadas—  
  
—Comprendo, mañana temprano enviaré una carta al ministerio de Magia informando que Harry Potter está ahora bajo mi protección, si no pueden encontrarlo, no podrán regresarlo con sus tíos, pero... Voldemort, aun así puede volver a atacar—  
  
—Si, pero esperemos que use todo su esfuerzo para localizarlo, así que no habrá comunicación con sus amigos por algún tiempo, es lo mejor—  
  
—Me encargaré de todo—  
  
Se dispuso a salir cuando Dumbledore la detuvo y la abrazó  
  
—Está guerra está por comenzar y tal vez no tengamos esta oportunidad nuevamente, estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija mía, por favor ten cuidado—  
  
—No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo junto a ti, te quiero mucho papá y ten mucho cuidado—  
  
Riane salió corriendo, su rostro estaba mojado con sus lagrimas, ella sabía perfectamente lo que significaban esas palabras, sabía que es lo que su padre haría par protegerlos a todos, subió al bote y mando a su guardia por las cosas de Harry, estaba a punto de amanecer, las primeras horas del día tocaron suavemente su rostro, e iluminaron sus lagrimas. Riane espero a que Harry despertara para darle la mala noticia, Harry, se sintió vacío, Hogwarts era el primer lugar en donde fue feliz y ahora se lo habían quitado, sus clases, el quidditch y lo más importante sus amigos. Riane lo llevó a un hermosos lugar en el bosque donde varios chicos de su edad estudiaban.  
  
—Se que ahora será difícil, pero no dejaras de estudiar, desde ahora estas bajo mi protección y enseñanza—  
  
—¿Seguiré aprendiendo magia?—  
  
—Si, seguirás con tus lecciones normales, y además aprenderás a usar magia como nosotros, por eso quiero preguntarte, ¿Sabes de donde proviene la magia?— Harry se dio cuenta que en todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts, nadie le había enseñado de donde provenía la magia, algo que parecía tan simple  
  
—No, no me lo había preguntado antes—  
  
—La magia proviene de todo lo que nos rodea, el que alguien pueda usarla depende de que tal sensible a ella es, un mago puede sentirla con facilidad y por eso puede usarla, pero un muggle con entrenamiento también puede hacerlo, esa fue otra de las razones por la que nos separamos del resto del mundo mágico, no deseaban que los muggles aprendieran los secretos de la magia—  
  
—¿Aquí hay muggles que practican magia?—  
  
—Si Harry, los magos y brujas del exterior empezaron a depender de la magia, hasta que hoy casi dependen por completo de ella, despreciando lo que no es mágico, nosotros siempre hemos utilizado la magia para defendernos no dependemos de ella para nuestra vida diaria, por eso puedes ver aquí varios aparatos muggles, cualquiera de los que están aquí saben del exterior y en algún momento de sus vidas han vivido allí y podrían mezclarse en cualquier ciudad sin problemas—  
  
Harry saco su varita y la vio un largo rato, hasta que Riane la tomó  
  
—Guárdala no la necesitaras—  
  
Ella tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, él cerró sus ojos cuando empezó a sentir una calidez en su cuerpo  
  
—¿Qué es esto?—Preguntó Harry  
  
—Es la magia que fluye hacia ti, esta es la magia que aprenderás a usar, todos estamos conectados a la naturaleza por ella, abre los ojos y observa—  
  
Ella se apartó de él, levantó su mano y una ráfaga de viento se sintió, de pronto una gran bola de fuego apareció en su mano, y luego desapareció. —Esta es magia elemental y puedes aprender a manejar el agua, el fuego, el aire y la tierra para ayudarte a defenderte, los hechizos y maldiciones, son útiles también, pero hay veces que no hay tiempo para usarlas—  
  
Harry se sintió un poco más tranquilo al estar ocupado todo el día con estudios, ya que no tenía que pensar en Hogwarts y sus amigos, pasaron las semanas, Riane era excelente maestra y él en poco tiempo pudo hacer algunas chispas, algo muy prometedor. Le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo en la torre más alta del castillo desde donde podía ver a Hogwarts, podía ver con claridad la torre de Gryffindor y le hacía sentirse triste. Una noche Riane subió con él.  
  
—se que extrañas todo eso, pero veras que en poco tiempo podrás regresar—  
  
Harry la vio a los ojos y eran tan parecidos a los de Dumbledore, como los suyos lo eran a los de su madre  
  
—De verdad podré regresar algún día—  
  
—Veras que si, sólo debemos encontrar y derrotar a Voldemort y...—  
  
Riane miró hacía Hogwarts, grandes columnas de humo parecían salir de los alrededores, extrañamente para ser tan tarde todas las ventanas estaban iluminadas, y por un momento pareció que la cicatriz de Harry tenía un extraño brillo, ella intentó tomar a Harry del brazo pero una extraña fuerza se lo impedía  
  
—¿Harry? —  
  
—Mis amigos, están en peligro—  
  
—por favor Harry, debes ir abajo, debes...—  
  
—Debo ayudarlos, Voldemort los quiere matar...—  
  
—Harry no, por favor...—  
  
Ella vio como él quiso correr hacía las escaleras, pero en lugar de eso desapareció, angustiada, se dirigió al lago, reunió a varios de sus guardias y se dirigió a Hogwarts lo más rápido que pudo, cuando llegó era un caos, varios mortifagos estaban peleando con varios aurores en la entrada, se oían los gritos de los alumnos en el interior, Riane vio a alguien encapuchado llevando a Hermione a rastras hacía el bosque, y luego vio a Harry siguiéndolos, Dumbledore estaba ayudando a los aurores a mantener a los mortifagos a raya, por un momento miro a Riane y le dijo unas palabras a lo lejos que ella comprendió y que oprimieron su pecho "Es la hora, te quiero hija mía", Riane giró hacía el bosque siguiendo a Harry, mientras a su espalda oía la potente voz de su padre apagarse de repente. 


	12. La muerte de Dumbledore

Capitulo XII  
"La muerte de Dumbledore"  
  
Riane pudo ver a lo lejos cuando Harry lanzaba un hechizo para detener al sujeto que llevaba a Hermione, entre los dos lo pusieron fuera de combate, sólo para descubrir que era Draco Malfoy. Harry abrazó a Hermione, entonces una voz fría y siseante se oyó a través de los árboles —Te esperaba Potter, y ahora que Dumbledore está herido no podrá salvarte—  
  
Su mano blanca y huesuda se levantó apuntando su varita contra Harry  
  
—AVADA KEDABRA—  
  
Una luz verde salió de su varita, dejó escapar una risa malévola de triunfo y de pronto su maldición fue rota, miró hacía Harry y encontró a Riane  
  
—Volvemos a vernos—  
  
—Tu—Dijo Voldemort con furia contenida en sus palabras —de nuevo interfiriendo—  
  
—Es mejor que te vayas, los aurores están terminando con tus mortifagos y yo tengo el poder para ayudarlos a hacerte pasar un mal rato—  
  
Voldemort la miró con odio  
  
—Algun día encontraré la forma para que pueda matarte—  
  
—Lo mismo digo— Riane lo miraba con la misma expresión que su padre  
  
Voldemort desapareció, Riane tomo del brazo a Harry y a Hermione y los dirigió de regreso a Hogwarts, en la entrada todo era conmoción, McGonagall, se acercó a Riane  
  
—TE tengo una mala noticia Riane—  
  
—Lo se Minerva, lo se—  
  
y siguió su camino hasta el gran salón donde dejó a Harry y Hermione con los demás alumnos. Luego se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, sin ningún problema entró y tomo la espada de Godric Gryffindor en sus manos, dirigió sus pasos a la enfermería en donde encontró a todos los profesores en la puerta esperando noticias de Dumbledore, Riane se abrió paso entre ellos y abrió la puerta de madera, al final de la habitación estaba su padre, con paso tembloroso se dirigió a él, ella sintió como si no tuviera la suficiente fuerza para hablar  
  
—Se que esto es mas difícil para ti que para mi—le dijo Dumbledore  
  
—Debe haber otra manera— dijo ella tomando la mano de su padre  
  
—Sabes que no la hay, Voldemort esta haciéndose muy poderoso, tu lo has visto esta noche, llego hasta aquí, no debemos permitir que se vuelva aún más fuerte, y el único que puede detenerlo es Harry, todo saldrá bien, tu sabes que hacer—  
  
El rostro de Riane estaba cubierto de lagrimas  
  
—Si lo se papá— El extendió su mano y seco las lagrimas de los ojos de su hija, la atrajó hacía si y le dio un beso en la frente  
  
—Te quiero, y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, la misión que ahora dejo en tus manos es muy grande pero se que puedes manejarlo—  
  
—No te defraudare—  
  
Ella colocó la espada en la mano del director y se fue. Salió del castillo y se dirigió directamente al lago, se detuvo en la orilla y esperó, de pronto una gran explosión de luz salió de la enfermería del castillo e ilumino todo el lago; ante la mirada atonita de sus guardias Riane se introdujo en el lago, pero no se hundió, caminaba suavemente en la superficie, a poco mas de 100 metros de la orilla se detuvo y de arrodilló, unió sus manos y su boca articulo una plegaria en un idioma antiguo. Entonces una gran columna de agua, una hermosa mujer apareció, vestía una armadura que parecía estar hecha de madreperla, y en sus manos una hermosa espada, vio a Riane y le preguntó  
  
—¿Eres tú la que deseas a Excalibur?—  
  
—Si, la necesito para luchar por la justicia y para proteger a los indefensos como lo hizo una vez, Arturo—  
  
—¿Qué has dado para obtenerla—  
  
—Mi padre ha dado su vida para que yo pudiera pedírtelo—  
  
La extraña mujer se acercó, su cabello plateado onduló suavemente al viento  
  
—¿Crees ser lo suficientemente pura de sentimientos para portar esta espada?¿Estas dispuesta a pasar mi prueba?—  
  
Con voz segura Riane contesto —Si, lo estoy—  
  
—entonces, que así sea—  
  
La mujer colocó su mano sobre el corazón de Riane, ella sintió como si estuvieran absorbiendo su vida, su esencia, sus recuerdos, todo, pero no se movió, debía hacer esto, por el bien de todos. Pasaron varios minutos que pare ella parecieron horas, y la liberó.  
  
—Eres admirable, tu deseo por proteger es sincero, y tu padre también es admirable, Excalibur será tuya, ahora eres guardiana de su sabiduría y poder, espero que pueda servirte en tu lucha contra el mal—  
  
La mujer extendió la empuñadura de oro, Riane la tomó suavemente, y sintió el poder correr por sus venas, observo como la mujer desaparecía de nuevo en las aguas del lago. Riane sintió entonces como empezaba a hundirse y al siguiente momento se detuvo, una suave brisa golpeaba sus brazos y suaves plumas rozaban su rostro, una voz suave sonó en sus oídos  
  
—Sabemos de tu lucha y tu sacrificio, este es un regalo que el bosque prohibido quiso darte, sabemos que lo necesitaras, para ayudar al niño que vivió—  
  
Riane emprendió el vuelo y se dirigió directamente al castillo, cuando llegó a la puerta principal sus alas desaparecieron y corrió a la enfermería, alrededor de la cama de Dumbledore sus profesores los veían con tristeza, McGonagal sin aliento se dirigió a Riane  
  
—Lo siento, lo siento mucho—  
  
Riane se acerco, Dumbledore aún tenía la espada de Gryffindor en sus manos, un nuevo rubí más brillante que los demás, sobresalía en la empuñadura, y un zafiro en una pequeña cadena de oro descansaba junto a ella. McGonagal tomó la espada de Gryffindor y se fue con ella, seguramente para ponerla en la oficina del director. Riane tomó el dije y lo colgó de su cuello, beso en la frente a su padre y dijo —No te defraudare— 


	13. El nuevo director

Capitulo XIII  
El nuevo Director  
  
Riane regreso a Avalón con el cuerpo de su padre, aún con la resistencia del ministerio de magia que deseaba sepultar a Dumbledore en el mas importante cementerio del mundo mágico, sin embargo, Riane era su única hija y la única con derecho a decidir, y para ella el único lugar digno para su padre era junto al Rey Arturo. Pasaron algunos días cuando Riane recibió una lechuza para reunirse con Cornelius Fudge, ese mismo día, así que se apresuró a llegar. En la puerta del castillo los esperaba una comitiva incluyendo algunos miembros del consejo escolar y a Lucius Malfoy. Todos se reunieron en el Salón de maestros, cuando todos se encontraban sentados Fudge empezó a hablar.  
  
—Los he reunido aquí para resolver el problema del nuevo director del colegio, la profesora McGonagal, a pesar de ser la más competente en esto se ha negado, Dumbledore me dejó una carta haciéndome una recomendación para el puesto, por eso la he mandado a llamar Reina Riane, su padre pensó en usted como la persona más adecuada—  
  
Lucius se puso de pie de inmediato  
  
—Sr. Ministro permítame estar en desacuerdo con esa recomendación, aunque supongo que la Reina es muy competente en ese aspecto, creo que cualquiera de nosotros podríamos desempeñar ese papel mejor que ella—  
  
—Comprendo tu reserva Lucius, pero Dumbledore siempre tenía motivos para hacer ciertas cosas, por eso estamos aquí, para probar si ella es la adecuada, los miembros del ministerio la examinaremos y decidiremos, Lucius puedes esperar afuera con el resto de los miembros del consejo escolar—  
  
Lucius salió de mala gana de la habitación seguido por los demás miembros del consejo, afuera, los profesores esperaban noticias. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Cornelius Fudge saliera, todos lo vieron con ansias, Lucius se adelanto para enfrentarlo  
  
—Y bien?—  
  
—Ella será a partir de hoy la Directora de este colegio, hemos hecho las pruebas pertinentes y esta más que capacitada para este cargo, la copia de su nombramiento llegara a manos de cada uno de los miembros del consejo a mas tardar esta tarde, ahora me reuniré con la plantilla de personal para informarles nuestra decisión.  
  
Riane salió minutos después Lucius estaba más que furioso y quiso desquitar su furia con ella, —Esto no se quedará así, me encargaré personalmente de que no dure en este puesto— Riane lo vio a los ojos, Lucius se quedo helado, era la misma expresión con que muchas veces el mismo Dumbledore lo había enfrentado, es como si el mismo director lo estuviera viendo nuevamente, la voz de Riane fue lo que hizo comprender que no podía ser posible —Me quedaré en este lugar mientras alguien necesite ayuda y en sus corazones sigan siendo fieles a la memoria de mi padre, con su permiso Sr, Malfoy tengo muchos asuntos que resolver— Ella se alejo caminando tranquilamente, Lucius giro a ver al resto del consejo, todos estaban igual de impresionados, todas sus dudas de la capacidad de Riane se desvanecieron en ese momento.  
  
La presentación de la nueva Directora se hizo al siguiente día durante la comida, la mayoría de los alumnos sintieron una gran pena al saber que Dumbledore había muerto y el recibimiento de Riane no fue muy acogedor. Sin embargo, ella estaba tranquila y su actitud era serena, McGonagall se encontraba a su lado platicando como si la conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo, Flitwik no dejaba de verla como queriendo encontrar una respuesta a algo, la actitud mas intrigante era la de Snape, era una mirada entre miedo y duda, cada vez que Riane lo miraba él esquivaba su mirada.  
  
Al finalizar el banquete Riane se levanto y con voz firme habló ante los estudiantes  
  
—Se que este año será uno de los más difíciles que pasaremos, hemos perdido a un gran director y Voldemort nos está acechando, debemos estar prevenidos, se que algunos sienten que con la muerte de Dumbledore esta escuela no es más un lugar seguro, pero yo estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi propia vida por protegerlos, esta lucha será la más grande que hemos tenido pero unidos podremos vencer a nuestros adversarios...—  
  
Riane hizo una pausa y dirigió sus ojos azules a los presentes en el gran salón  
  
—Siempre estaré aquí para ayudarlos—  
  
todos pensaron que alucinaban por un momento la voz de Riane pareció que la voz de Dumbledore salía de su garganta. 


	14. El secreto del Lago

Capitulo XIV  
El secreto de lago  
  
Después de ese día todos le expresaron un respeto más grande a Riane como Directora del colegio, aún los profesores la trataban diferente, su presencia en Hogwarts infundía tranquilidad a todos los que ahí estaban. Lo que a todos les parecía extraño, era que llevaba con ella la espada como una especie de amuleto, como si estuviera esperando que alguien la atacará en cualquier momento, la respuesta a esta pregunta les llegaría un par de noches después. Era pasada la media noche cuando todo el colegio despertó sobresaltado a causa de ruidos y gritos que provenían de afuera, luego una voz siseante se oyó como si atravesara las paredes  
  
—Ahora que Dumbledore a muerto, ustedes estas indefensos ante mi, ríndanse y dejare que vivan un poco más —  
  
Los prefectos reunieron a los miembros de sus casas en el gran salón donde los maestros los esperaban, los de primero estaban mas asustados que el resto, entonces apareció Riane llevando su espada en la mano  
  
—Todos escuchen atentamente, todo estará bien pero necesito que todos se queden aquí los profesores se encargarán de ustedes, Potter ven conmigo, Profesora McGonagal necesito que vaya por la espada de Godric Gryffindor, y llévela a la torre—  
  
Harry se alejo de sus amigos siguiendo a Riane por lo pasillos ahora vacíos, los pasos de McGonagal se alejaban de ellos, subieron las escaleras con rumbo a la torre, pasaron el retrato de la señora gorda que ni siquiera preguntó la contraseña, entraron a la sala común, Harry estaba confundido, deseaba preguntar pero se contenía, pocos minutos después apareció McGonagal llevando la espada, se la dio a Riane  
  
—Regrese al gran salón, mantengan a los alumnos tranquilos, estarán a salvo y por ningún motivo salgan de ahí, no importa lo que oigan—  
  
McGonagal salió dejando a Harry y Riane solos, Ella extendió su mano y le mostró a la espada  
  
—Tómala Harry— Con mano temblorosa él la tomó, mas confundido que al principio  
  
—Como sabes Harry, Salazar Slytherin dejó la cámara secreta para asegurarse que los sangres sucia fueran exterminados, tu mismo lo comprobaste hace un par de años, lo que nadie sabe y que nadie sospechó, es el hecho de que Godric Gryffindor sospechaba que algo así sucedería, el dejó su legado también y a sido un secreto, hoy es el día en que el secreto sea develado, al igual que tu destino —  
  
Riane se acercó al marco de la ventana que daba al lago, dos desgastadas figuras de piedra apenas y se distinguían, se inclinó sobre ellas y pronunció con voz suave —Petrus animus—  
  
Dos leones de piedra surgieron del suelo, enfrentando a Harry y a Riane, voces como rugidos salieron de los felinos  
  
—¿quién osa despertar a los guardianes de la torre?—  
  
Riane dio un paso hacia ellos  
  
—El elegido y yo—  
  
Uno de los leones se acercó a ella y el otro a Harry  
  
—Podemos oler la sangre de Godric Gryffindir en ustedes, pueden pasar—, toda la torre se estremeció, los leones se hicieron a un lado, todo el castillo empezó a temblar, ante los ojos de Harry, apareció una puerta que daba directamente al lago y de la nada un puente empezó a aparecer  
  
—Sígueme—  
  
Ella empezó a caminar, el puente parecía no tener fin, hasta que en el centro del lago una gran plataforma se elevo, era de mármol blanco con un altar redondo en el centro, el puente se unió a la plataforma, no había ninguna antorcha pero iluminaba todo a su alrededor, Harry pudo ver a lo lejos a Voldemort y sus mortifagos intentando entrar a Hogwarts  
  
—Primero debemos proteger el castillo—  
  
Riane levanto a Excalibur y la clavo en el suelo con fuerza, una gran luz salió de ella y un círculo de luz se expandió, cuando llegó a los mortifagos los lanzó varios metros en el aire impidiéndoles la entrada, Voldemort empezó a lanzar hechizos para romper la barrera.  
  
—Eso los detendrá lo suficiente, Harry siempre has sido forzado a enfrentar a Voldemort. El ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca y esta decidido a obtener todo lo que ha deseado, lo único que se interpone entre él y lo que desea es aquella persona que empuñe la espada de Gryffindor en esta batalla—  
  
Harry miró la empuñadura adornada de rubíes que tenía en la mano  
  
—Creo que otra vez seré yo—  
  
Ella lo miró y con voz suave le dijo  
  
—A pesar de que eres el elegido para esto, el riesgo que corres es muy grande como para negarte la posibilidad de decidir sobre tu destino, no tengo el poder de Michelle para mostrarte que pasaría con tus acciones, esto deberás decidirlo por tu corazón y sea lo que sea que decidas, estar conciente que pondrás en riesgo tu vida—  
  
—¿Qué pasará si me niego?—  
  
—Yo peleare con él—  
  
—¿Puedes ganarle?—  
  
—No, pero lo intentaré, mi vida no es importante, lo importante es detenerlo, y si es necesario dar mi vida para hacerlo lo haré—  
  
—¿No tienes miedo?—  
  
—Si, pero debo hacerlo—  
  
Harry observó la torre de Gryffindor y pensó en sus amigos, si Riane no podía detener a Voldemort seguramente mataría a todos, además él podría tener más oportunidades de sobrevivir, respiro profundamente  
  
—¿Qué debo hacer?—  
  
—Cada rubí representa a un mago que ha muerto para darle más fuerza a la espada, como sabes el último fue mi padre, y él más que nadie confía en ti, sólo debes abrir tu corazón para que ellos puedan darte su fuerza—  
  
Harry cerro sus ojos y pensó en Dumbledore y en todo lo que había hecho por él, grandes pilares de mármol, con vetas de oro y plata surgieron alrededor, cada una se coronaba con u8n león de oro, que como muchas otras cosas en el mundo mágico se movían y rugían  
  
—Esta es la Herencia de Godric Gryffindor, su legado ahora es tuyo, este lugar fue conjurado para la gran batalla, nada puede entrar y nada puede salir una vez que ha empezado, sólo uno saldrá de aquí, estás listo Harry—  
  
—Si.. por favor si no salgo de aquí dile a mis amigos que los quiero mucho—  
  
—Lo haré, suerte Harry—  
  
Riane se acercó a él y tomó la pequeña cadena que Harry escondía entre sus ropas, dejando al descubierto el medallón de su madre, después se alejó de él, tomo a Excalibur la levantó en el aire, una luz la envolvió, cuando se disipó, Riane había desaparecido y Voldemort estaba ahí de píe, viendo a Harry con satisfacción y odio. 


	15. La Batalla final, Vida y muerte

Capitulo XV  
La Batalla Final, vida y muerte.  
  
Harry tomó la espada con las dos manos, y se preparo para enfrentar con toda su fuerza a Voldemort, a lo lejos se podía ver la gran batalla que había iniciado frente a la puerta principal de Hogwarts, varios magos y brujas se habían reunido con Riane en la lucha, mientras Fawkes volaba alrededor de ellos. Voldemort sacó su varita y rió con todas sus fuerzas  
  
—Por fin tendré la oportunidad de deshacerme de ti, he esperado esto tanto tiempo, y será un final muy dulce para mi—  
  
—Eso lo veremos—  
  
Voldemort lanzó un hechizo, y Harry lo desvió con la espada, entonces por fin pudo sentir su verdadero poder, era todo lo que necesitaba para ganar esta batalla. Con toda su fuerza empezó a pelear, cada hechizo que Voldemort enviaba era desviado sin ningún problema por la espada, sin embargo el mal nunca juega limpio, utilizando magia oscura logró desarmar a Harry, con el triunfo en sus ojos lanzó su ultima jugada  
  
—Avada Kedabra—  
  
Harry miró fijamente el rayo de luz verde que se dirigía hacía él, podía oír claramente la risa de Voldemort a lo lejos; entonces vio que dos mujeres se interponían para protegerlo y el rayo de luz se disipo, de inmediato pudo reconocerlas, una era su madre y la otra era Michelle, ambas dieron su vida para protegerlo porque lo amaban y ahora lo protegía de nuevo, no podía fallarles esta vez; sacó de su varita, Michelle y Lily lo miraron y entonces se alejaron  
  
—Esta vez haré lo que sea necesario para acabar contigo—  
  
Levantó su varita —Avada Kedabra—  
  
Voldemort rió, ningún estudiante y mucho menos un Gryffindor podría hacer el conjuro, sin embargo su cuerpo cayó sin vida, con sus ojos abiertos, del mismo modo que 50 años antes su padre había quedado en el piso de su gran mansión.  
  
Una extraña niebla negra salió del cadáver y tomo forma humana  
  
—Nunca podrás derrotarme, ya regresé una vez, lo haré de nuevo, y cada vez más fuerte, y te mataré, te lo aseguró—  
  
—No saldrás de aquí, ya no harás más daño—  
  
Pronunció varias palabras y manos blancas surgieron del mármol, aprisionando al espíritu de Voldemort, convirtiéndose lentamente en piedra, gritos de desesperación y dolor surgía de su garganta. Harry le dio la espalda y se alejó de él.  
  
—No permitiré que te vayas, Potter, compartirás mi destino conmigo, pronunció algunas palabras antes de convertirse completamente en piedra, y entonces todo empezó a estremecerse, los pilares empezaron a caer, uno de ellos cayó sobre Voldemort convirtiéndolo en polvo, Harry corrió hacia el punte pero una gran serpiente de piedra lo detuvo, una voz proveniente de la espada lo tranquilizo  
  
—Confía en la espada Harry, confía en tu legado—  
  
Tomó la espada y la oprimió contra su pecho, su madre y Michelle se acercaron y lo abrazaron con fuerza, una gran explosión iluminó la noche, un gran estruendo se escucho seguido de una calma sepulcral.  
  
El amanecer sorprendió a Hogwarts en un doloroso despertar, muchos salieron heridos en la batalla, Riane ayudaba a algunos magos , su rostro estaba pálido y tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo, Lupin había sido herido gravemente y había sido enviado ya a el hospital, tuvieron suerte y no perdieron a nadie durante la batalla. La profesora McGonagal se reunió con Riane seguida de algunos estudiantes que ahora ayudaban a los heridos  
  
—Todo ha acabado?—  
  
—Si, pero el mal nunca, acabamos con Voldemort, pero vendían otros, algún día—  
  
Ron, Hermione y Neville se acercaron a ellas, estaban emocionados por la noticia  
  
—¿Dónde esta, Harry?— preguntó Hermione  
  
Riane no contestó, se alejó de ellos, encaminándose hacía el lago, a lo lejos pudo ver a Michelle y Lily flotando a lo lejos, y bajo el agua el brillo de algo metálico se confundían con los rayos del sol reflejados sobre el agua. Hermione la siguió, mientras Ron y Neville regresaban al castillo.  
  
—¿Que pasó con Harry?, ¿está muerto? —  
  
—No de la manera que piensa, pero no puede regresar—  
  
—Puedes hacer algo para que vuelva—  
  
—No, he sido guardiana de los secretos del lago por mucho tiempo y no tengo poder para eso, mi deber ahora es protegerlo hasta que puedas traerlo de regreso, tienes la fuerza necesaria en tu corazón para hacerlo, y hasta entonces puedo prometerte que nada perturbara la tranquilidad del lago—  
  
La Hazaña de Harry Potter fue celebrada por días por la comunidad mágica y en el ministerio de magia se incluyo una estatua en su honor por haber salvado nuevamente el mundo. Riane vigila el lago desde la oficina de su padre, siguiendo su ejemplo para educar y proteger a los estudiantes, mientras una chica de cabello castaño y enmarañado sabe en su corazón que él regresará pronto. 


End file.
